


"My Mate, My mate.."

by Nightgirl08



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, hints at depression, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgirl08/pseuds/Nightgirl08
Summary: Originally (or adopted) from wattpad after authir decided to continue it. First 5 chapters are from them, rest are written from me afterwards. User name is Annoyingsister2004 if you want to check out my other stroies.Summary:After Poppy and Branch saved everyone and made peace with the trolls, Branch finally got happy again. But the trolls are still mad that Creek sold them out. But now he's gone with the so called Chef woman, Creek is now gone...or is he?? Who knows? Some say he's dead, and some say he's isn't. Maybe this time Creek will have a mate, or maybe fate has something up for Creek.Published: 01/12/19Completed:
Relationships: Archer Pastry/Poppy (Trolls), Branch & Guy Diamond, Branch/Creek (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. "Creek's back?!.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thought i'd add a fic to the breek fandom. This is orginally fro wattpad and I thought, why not put it on here? Anyways, enjoy the fic!

(Branch's pov)

I was almost home. I had finished grabbing my sticks, and some black berries. Yeah, I liked black berries. It was dark and quiet, just how I liked it.

"Good evening, mate.."

I froze then, I knew that voice. I turned around, and saw Creek. That little freaking traitor troll.

"Leave me alone Creek! And how are you still alive?" I threatened him.

"Oh well, I saved myself from being eaten from a mountain monster, and left the chef to be eaten, so here I am" He replied.

I was furious.

"But my my Branch, I really like the new you" Creek smirked.

I almost blushed then.

'God, pull yourself together Branch!" He thought, frustrated.

"You should be dead where you stand," I hissed.

"Let's see" He replied.

He whipped his hair out, but I dodged him. I whipped back at him though. Since I practiced more, I was faster. But after I whipped at him, Creek used his hair to wrap around mine. I struggled, I didn't know that Creek was so strong...

(Creek's pov)

Smart, I now have his hair wrapped mine. I'm stronger than him, even though he's a survivalist. I strongly slammed him into the ground. But not hard, as I knocked him. I walked up to him, and stroked his blue hair. It's silky and beautiful.. I blushed a bit. I carried him in bridal style, and walked up to his bunker. I heard, that he made another bunker a long time ago in the past, not far from here. Perfect..

[In the bunker]

I placed him in the bed, and locked the doors. I doubled checked, to make sure. It was like I was a mastermind villain, and Branch was my..uh..other word for victim..ha, my hostage. Yes, that's the one, hostage. I sat down on a chair, and watched Branch sleep.

 _Why can't he be girl?.._ Creek thought to himself.

It was an hour later, and Branch was still asleep. I decided to grab some water. After five minutes, I heard a scream. I dropped the glass of water, and then saw Branch. He was on the bed hugging his knees, and hiding his face. He was crying quietly, but I could still hear him..

"Branch, what happened?" I spoke in a calm and soothing tone.

"Get away from me!" Branch snapped.

I saw his eyes,they were full of sadness.

"Branch..I want to know what happened,..do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"..fine.." He sighed. "It was about my grandma..."

*FLASHBACK* (A/N: this is Branch's nightmare~👍)

_It was dark almost...gloomy. Branch looked around, and saw no one but his grandma._

_"GRANDMA!" He ran up to her._

_It was to late. A giant hand grabbed her, and both of them, faded away into the darkness._

_"NO!!" He yelled._

_His eyes then, were full of guilt,fear, and disbelief. Why did that Bergen take his grandma,instead of him? Paralyzed and traumatized by what he saw, tears started going down, he looked even more grey. It was more grey of shades of... depression. Branch didn't know, but a hand shot out and grabbed him. He didn't struggle though. He accepted it. To be with his parents..to be with his grandmother... Instead, the chef dropped him in a cage, and locked it. Branch was still traumatized, until.._

_"Branch?!" A familar voice called out._

_It was Grandma!_

_Branch ran towards his grandmother. He then hugged her, but then didn't feel anything from her._

_"I..I though..Grandma.." Branch was confused, and even more broken then._

_The door cage opened again._

_"Hello little troll," The chef greeted. "Your the king's special desert" She finished._

_The chef then grabbed Branch by the vest, and then gave him to king Gristle._

_"Please make me happy, little Branch.." Gristle whispered hopefully._

_Gristle then slowly brought Branch to his mouth, and then slowly ate the cupcake Branch was in. Branch froze, and everything went black._

*FLASHBACK END* (A/N: Aka, end of Branch's nightmare~😝)

(3rd persons pov)

"Oh Branch.." Creek then hugged Branch, to comfort him.

"Heyheyheynotahugger" Branch stammered. "Its not even hug time yet!" He yelled a bit.

"Well, it looked liked you needed it. Besides, I can't stand stand to see you cry. It's ok to let it out love. Just let it out.." Creek whispered.

Branch tried his best not to cry, but the tears kept coming out.

"Mmm.." Branch was tired.

Branch rested his head on Creek's shoulder. Creek then felt the warmth of Branch, he brought his arms around him, and blushed. Creek waited for a while, and Branch eventually fell asleep.

Creek was tired then. He then decided to get some shut eye, so he fell asleep as well...


	2. "Getting to know him so well..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summry lol, but hope you enjoy the chapter!

Branch woke up, and saw Creek facing him. He was still asleep. Branch blushed, and noticed Creek was actually cuddling him. He felt Creek on top of him, and his arms on his waist.

' _Don't move, don't move, don't move an inch_..' His mind told him.

Branch didn't move an inch, he guessed it was was around 3:am. He thought so at least. He close his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Creek woke up, and saw himself being cuddled. He looked over at the clock, it read around 8:am. He looked down, and saw Branch snuggled up to him. He smiled. Thinking that Branch, was cute and innocent when he was asleep. Creek slowly moved out of the best, trying not to wake him up. He then went to the kitchen, and prepared to make himself some breakfast. Creek then came across the jam.

' _Huh? Strawberry jam. Maybe it will taste like, **what my mom used to make me**_ ' He thought, as he prepared breakfast.

He took a bite from his strawberry sandwich, the taste was so similar to the one his mother used to make with the food. The memories began flowing into Creek, of the precious times he had of his dear mother. He tried his best not to cry.

"Creek, are you alright?" He turned around, and saw Branch holding a cup of tea.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised. I didn't know the strawberry jam you made..it reminded of me of my mother, when she made the same thing, whenever I felt down..also, o didn't know you drank tea" Creek took another bite of his delicious sandwich.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, and it's herbal tea.." Branch corrected, as he drank his drink.

"I have to ask you something, how did you get your colours back?" Creek asked.

"Well after you sold us out, Poppy thought she could save us like her father did, but she couldn't as she turned grey, and the others followed her. I had to do something, and that was well...and that was well singing" He finished.

"Singing? So..what song were you singing?" Creek asked.

"True colours" Branch answered.

"I don't know that song, could you sing it for me?" Creek pleaded.

Branch knew that Creek had comforted him before, so why not?

"Um..alright" Branch took a deep breath.

"You with the sad eyes..dont be discouraged" He took another deep breath. "Oh I realize..it's hard to take courage" He looked at the ground. "In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all" He looked at Creek. "The darkness inside you, can make you feel so small.." He closed his eyes. "Show me a smile..Don't be unhappy" He continued. "Cant remember when..I last saw you laughing..this world makes you crazy" He opened his eyes. "And you've taken all tou can bare, just call me up" He smiled. " 'Cause I will always be there" He finished.

Creek was stunned of how beautiful Branch's singing voice was. He was like an angel from above.

"And I see your true colours, shining through" He looked at the purple light coming from Creek, it was very cute. "I see your true colours shining through...that's why.." Branch want silent. The light had slowly faded.

"You have such a beautiful voice" Creek told him. But didn't realize he told it out loud.

"Thank you" Branch replied, hiding his blush.

"I always wonder why, you always hide your cute blush" Creek commented, then added. "Your one crazy cute troll."

Branch was surprised, and gasped. "I'M NOT CUTE!!" He yelled, covering his face with his hands.

"Your right Branchie, your just adorable" Creek chuckled.

Branch was now a fully blushed troll.

"AGHHH!!" He yelled, as he went into curved into a ball of Embarrassment.

Creek laughed.

**_This could be the new start to a good friendship and bond..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will be tomorrow! Kudos or comment if you like this see ya'll


	3. "Uh Oh, Busted.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

I had had been at least 2 weeks. Branch and Creek's bond, had started to get even stronger.

Branch sis return back to the others, only to be earned by a hug, before getting a slap across the face by queen Poppy herself. She had looked so worried when she heard that Branch had been missing for at least 2 weeks. She asked Branch many times where he was.

A lot of trolls, we surprised and shocked by Branch's appearance. He had gotten less grumpy, and more kinder a lot. He didn't grouch a lot, and hadn't been so negative that much. The trolls were curious. Had something made him like that?

But it made progress. Some of Branch's problems were solved, and for Creek...

Creek however, had started to have deep, hidden feelings for Branch. Creek now lives with Branch, and was hidden secretly, and carefully. He was afraid to tell Branch the truth, of how he felt. Up until this day,he knew he had too..

Branch was away, so Creek had to stay inside the bunker. Because if he went outside, the bergens or trolls, would find him, and he would be banished, or sent to jail...

Creek had two options. Of he went into banishment, he alike still live in Branch's other bunker, and he would still be able to keep in contact with him. Ih he went to jail, he did not want to know what layed in there...

Creek the made his own decision. He was going to see Branch outside!

Creek quietly got out of Branch's bu ker, and hid in the bushes. He used his hair to camouflage himself away from the other, which was helpful a lot for him. It took him about 30 minutea. But he found Branch sitting down,watching the flowing river, not even noticing Creek watching him. He was about to come out of hiding, until something tapped his shoulder. He turned around, only to earn a punch, from the glitter troll...Guy diamond..

Guy diamond the looked at Creek, glaring at him.

"WHAT ARE YLU DOING HERE!?! TRYING TO KILL BRANCH!?" Guy diamond shouted.

Branch tturned around shocked.

"Creek!" He rushed over, and helped him up. "Are you Ok?" He asked concerned.

Creek was flustered from Branch's touch. When Branch's hand touched his cheek, Guy diamond punched him.

Creek winces a little bit, making Branch worried more. He could feel the anger flowing through him, making him boiling mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" He yelled at Guy, enraged.

"My problem? Branch! He was gonna kill you from behind!" Guy shouted back.

"Well, he wasn't actually going to kill me!" Branch shouted back.

"What is going on?!?" The three heard familiar voice.

Uh oh, they were so busted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!


	4. "From Hating To Forgiving.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopw ya'll enjoy the chapter! Update is tomorrow!

"What's going on?" Poppy and Archer appeared over the bushes, they had overheard Branch and Guy shouting at each other. 

"CREEK!" She growled, as she tied her hair to his neck, making him gasp for air desperately.

"Wait, that's THE Creek?" Archer asked.

Even though he was slowly losing his breath, Creek saw Poppy's face soften that moment. Creek then saw a stranger he hadn't seen before.

"Babe," She kissed Archer's cheek. "Yes, This is the Creek I was telling you about" She then kissed him, passionately for a minute.

He then pulled away.

"Hey ' ** _mate_** '" Creek knew he had quoted him then. "I'm Archer, I don't personally hate you. But my girlfriend Poppy does" He laughed.

"Poppy, No! Let him go!" Branch pleaded.

Poppy looked at Branch, and couldn't resist his pleading. Branch had ocean/Sapphire eyes, how could she not?

Still, she hesitated.

Archer then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Poppy" She looked at him. "Let him go, your upsetting Branch" 

Poppy took a deep breath.

"Alright..But why?" She asked. "Creek sold us out to the bergens..Why should I let him go?"

She had a challenging tone in her voice.

"Because he's my Friend!" He exclaimed.

Everyone went silent at that, including Poppy and Guy Diamond. Poppy then let go of Creek.

Creek then gasped for air, Branch then went over to him, and helped him up. Branch then looked at Archer.

' _Thank you_ ' He mouthed.

Archer winked at him, and put his thumb up.

"Are you okay?," Branch asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it" Creek smiled at him.

"Branch" Poppy had a stern voice on now. "I need your answer, Why are you friends with Creek?" Poppy had a serious face now.

"I've been friends with Creek, for a few weeks actually" Branch answered.

"And if I weren't, I would have strangled Branch already. It's just, we have some things in common" Creek cut in.

"And what is it? What the things, you have in common?" Guy asked, still keeping a close eye on Creek.

"Um...Well Branch makes the jam my mom used to make, and I um.." Creek then went silent. He couldn't really think of any real things that he and Branch had in common!

"Yup, you two have anything in common, let's go" GD (short for Guy diamond) suggested.

He then grabbed Creek by the neck, lifting him up..

"Guy no, let him go!" Poppy demanded.

Guy Diamond obeyed, but was silent.

"Poppy please! I know he kind of sold of us out, but he's my friend. Um..how am I supposed to say this, dammit it's hard to explain. But Poppy please, spare him some mercy.." Branch begged.

Poppy then went into deep thought. Was she going to let this traitor be forgiven, or was she going to put him in jail, ot banish him. 

"C'mon Poppy, give Creek a chance, you did it for Branch and me.." Archer actually played that card.

Poppy then considered his words..

'Maybe mercy is the right answer..' She thought, conflicted.

"Alright Creek," Poppy finally spoke. "...I dont know what I am supposed to do with you, but you will be under Branch's and my supervision. And you will be watched at least for a week. If you do something fishy, I will have no choice, but to put you in jail for life..Do I make myself clear?" 

Creek nodded, as Guy Diamomd had let go of him.

"Thank you Poppy.." Brandh smiled, as the week began.

"C'mon guys," She grabbed Archer's hand. "Let's go" 

In the week, the trolls and bergens had started to get used to Creek's appearance, and kindness. The trolls had started to accept Creek as one of their own, except for Guy Diamond. Guy kept a close eye on on Creek, on everything he did. He knew that Creek and Branch were friends, and that he didn't do anything fishy.

Guy Diamond actually liked Branch more than a friend, but he couldnt explain it. He just felt it.

Right after the week, Creek was forgiven by all the trolls and bergens. 

Now Branch and Creek's relationship will grow into something more...


	5. "Rivalry Starting.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! update is on saturday or Sunday.

It has been about a week now, and Branch was glad that Creek was forgiven by everyone...well everyone except Guy Diamond. Despite being overprotective, it just got worse. Creek and Guy Diamond now have fights. They fight, more and more everyday...and Branch thought he was the fighting type of guy...

As of now, Branch was currently between them both, crossing his arms, as he pinched both of the idiots ears..

"Owowowowowow...geez Branch, a little warning may help" Guy mumbled.

"I still don't get why you two fight" The real troll sighed, as he rubbed his eyes.

Then again, Branch had a sort of idea.. While GD and Creek went back to fighting, a leafy cuff appeared, and wrapped around both of their wrists.

"What the?!" GD looked around, and saw Branch smirking.

"Let's put it like this. Whenever you two try to fight, the leaf cuff will appear again, and you both will be stuck like that, if you don't get along, clear?" Creek and Guy Diamond looked at each other, then turned back to Branch, nodding.

The leaf cuff disappeared, and Branch walked away.

"Challenge?" Guy nudged the purple troll.

"Challenge accepted" Creek smirked.

"First challenge, who will be the lucky one to kiss Branch in a perfect moment?" Guy smirked, which surprised Creek.

"Wait..you like-" He got cut off by Guy covering his mouth.

"Shut it" He narrowed his eyes. "I care about Branch as much as you do"

Creek blushed, and his eyes widened. "How..How did you-"

"Ain't it obvious? You both showed the signs.." Guy smirked.

Creek shuddered. "So, when will this challenge start?

***

( **Branch's Home** )

Branch decided to make a strawberry jam sandwich, and fell asleep after a bit.

Creek noticed it, and decided to leave him alone for a bit.

He got out a book titled "FNAF: the silver eyes" (A/N :whoever gets this book reference, will personally be in the next chapter~). Then, he started to read it, while waiting for Branch to wait up for the thing he had planned..


	6. "Day 1: The Dates.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this! update is next week!

Branch was currently at the beach with the snackpack, thinking over things..

'Why?' Branch thought, puzzled.

It wasn't everyday that you had two trolls fighting over you. Especially, since it was a ex-traitor and a extremely jealous glitter troll.

It was kind of amusing, in a way. Branch never thought that any trolls, especially male ones, would fight over him. 

He thought back, to when Creek had comforted him. He promised he'd always be there for him. That he did understand him. 

But Creek still had his family.

Branch appreciated the warm feeling Creek gave him. But about him undertstanding Branch's past? That, he didn't, no one did. 

If anyone didn't know already, his parents already sacrificed themselves, to save himself and his grandma, when he was just about one years old. And when he was around five, his grandma sacrificed herself for him, because he was so lost in song, that he didn't see the bergen coming!

He just wish there was someone who understood him.. ( A/N: I wrote this scene, because I like these two could along if they ever tried~👍)

"You, alright?"

Branch jumped out of his skin! He turned around, and saw Archer..

He was shirtless, leaning against a sunbed pole, had his arms folded, and had a sympathetic face on him.

"You alright?" He repeated.

Branch just looked at him.

There was a look in Archer's eyes he'd never seen, it was almost...haunted.

It vanished as soon as it came.

Branch's mouth moved without his consent.

"Just reminiscing..."

Archer had a confused look. "What about?"

"Death.."

"Is it your parents?"

Branch looked at Archer, offended.

Archer held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to know, it's what Poppy told me"

Branch understood, but didn't know why Poppy would just tell his past like that..

"Just to let you know, I understand what it's like to lose someone"

Branch look at him with a look that clearly said, 'explain-how-you-understand-then'.

Archer sighed.

"Me and my parents were walking one day, Bash had gone to stay at his friends" He continued. "A guy came up to us, and basically, it was a robbery attempt, turned accidental murder. Except that, you had a 12-year-old watching the entire scene unfold before his very eyes" He finished.

Branch was shocked, that was sad, but similar to him.

"So yeah, I know" Archer put his hand on Branch's shoulder and squeezed it. "I know how it feels to lose a loved one, and to witness it"

"How do you get over the grief?" Branch asked.

"You don't get over it" Archer smiled as he saw Branch's horrified face. "It's going to get harder, before it gets easier. It will get better. You just have to make it through" He finished, flashing a genuine smile.

He turned around and headed over to Poppy.

"I'll leave you to come over~" Archer sing-singed, as he walked off.

Branch blushed bright red, and turned to look at the sea.

***

Archer didn't know whenever this was amusing, or just sad. 

GD (Guy Diamond) and Creek were fighting yet again. 

(A/N: I promised some parcher, (Poppy x Archer), so here it is~😄)

He felt Poppy squeeze his hand.

He squeezed it back..

Archer felt his irritaion grow, people were trying to have a good time!

Smidge beat him to the punch of yelling at them, though.

"OI YOU TWO!!" 

Creek and GD turned around, surprised.

Their faces were downright hilarious, he found himelf laughing quietly, and even Poppy snickered a bit.

Creek squeaked out. "Yes?"

Smidge finished yelling, with. "WOULD YOU TWO QUIET DOWN, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!!" 

She was known for her temper. Archer was secretly, kind of afraid of her for that.

Poppy leaned up in his ear. "Wanna go somewhere private?"

He nodded, they went off.

***

They arrived at a clear area, about two minutes on from the beach.

"What'd you want?" He asked, curious.

Poppy layed on the grass. "Just wanted to get away, and talk"

Archer layed next to her. "About?" 

She gave him a 'you-know-what-about'

He sighed. "Oh, Branch?

Poppy nodded. "Who do you think is right for him?"

Archer felt an answer in his mouth straight away. But decided to wait, and say it, later.

"What do you think?" He asked, instead.

"Honestly...Creek" She answered.

Archer raised a brow at that. "I thought you didn't trust him?"

It was more of a question, than a statement.

Poppy sat up, and sat cross legged. 

She looked him in the eye. "I just..I just feel that he is right for Branch, you know?"

Archer nodded. "I agree. Either Branch is in love with Creek, and hasn't realized it yet, or, he is in love with Creek, but has feelings for GD as well"

Archer sighed again. "I think he's only letting himself being competed over, out of pity for them both"

Poppy made a curious face.

"He's in love with Creek, but doesn't want to break GD's heart"

Poppy nodded. "I suppose that'ss possible, it does make a lot of sense, after all"

He groaned. "Why is this love traingle thingy, so complicated for you trolls?"

Poppy just shrugged in response.

(A/N: I am not sorry for writing this bit~😏)

Then, a sly smile came to her face.

Archer knew that damn smile.

"Archie~" She sing-songed.

He went over to her, and kissed her.

He then pinned her down.

"You sure, you're in the mood?" He asked.

Poppy answered with an innocent smile.

She spread her legs.

And he leaned on top of her body, kissing her.

***

Branch wondered around, frankly bored. 

He spotted the snackpack.

He walked over.

"Hey guys," He greeted.

They greeted him back.

DJ looked him up and down. "Hey Branch, are you a virgin?"

Branch and the others were surprised, who asks that question out of nowhere?!

"No" He answered. "I've slept around, with a couple of trolls" 

(A/N: Sorry if you are dissappointed that he isn't pure, but I hate virgin stories, comment down if you agree~👍)

DJ looked surprised.

He noticed one member missing from the group.

"Where's Poppy?" He was confused, Poppy was ALWAYS with her friends.

Just as he said that, he saw her and Archer arrive.

Poppy was blushing bright red, and Archer was just walking there, trying his best not to smirk. 

'Oh my god, they did IT" He thought, laughing.

"Hey Poppy~" She was greeted with sly hellos.

"You enjoy your time?" Chenille winked.

"Shut up..." She grumbled.

"Did you do it on the beach?" Satin asked.

Poppy was silent. "..yes"

She saw the sun setting.

"Alrightttt" She changed the subject. "Hey Branch, it's time for you to get ready for your dates"

How Poppy said that like it was natural, Branch didn't know.

They all left, as sunset was coming around.

***

Branch got dressed into his normal clothes, as GD, had just told him to dress normally.

He came to the location Guy Diamond had told him to come to, a little cafe, with a but of too much of a big crowd.

Branch had a little bit lf social anxiety. The beach was a big step for him, butnhe felt reassured, because all his friends were there. 

This..he didn't know of he could handle this.

He walked in against his will.

He saw GD, and walked up to him.

"Hey Branch!" He greeted, excitedly.

"Hey GD" He replied.

He sat down, and the next half an hour, were filled with talking about things, like their interests, hobbies, etc.

Branch had never felt so uncomfortable, in his life. He wished someone would save him.

It was as if someone heard his prayers. "Hey guys!"

They turned around, and saw the queen and the former scout.

"We just went in here and saw you!" She seemed bubbly, for some reason.

They chatted for a but, and they somehow began to join them, as a double date.

Branch felt mlre comfortable then.

"Hey Branch," Archer asked. "Want to get a drink, and some air?"

He nodded, and went with him.

***

They had ordered, light ciders, and archer, had begun drinking it stright away.

They had some comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey?" Archer looked at him. "Thanks for helping me out earlier, I definitely needed it"

Archer chuckled. "It's no big deal, it was the least I could do to help"

"Why'd you both bomb in like that, anyway?" Branch was curious.

"It's what Poppy said" He answered. "We just wanted something tloeat, and we happned to stumb,e across you two"

Branch nodded, that answer seemed to make sense.

"You know" Archer laughed. "You could pick up the tension, and oh my god, it was so freaking awkward, I question why you stayed"

Branch shook his head. "Me as well"

They began a mutual conversation the, finding that they both had more things in common, than they had thought. This could be the beginning of a new friendship, between him and Archer.

Poppy came outside, then.

"Alright!!" She jumped uo and down. "Time for your date with Creek!"

"What abou-" He was pushed.

Poppy yelled with. "WE'LL TAKE CARE OF GD!! GO MEET WITH CREEK!"

He walked away, feeling confused with what had happened back there.

***

He came across Creek, who was sitting near a cliff, the sunset there as well.

He had a picnic as well.

"Hey Branch" Creek's tone was smooth, unlike GD's, which was loud, and hyper.

"Hey" Branch sat down, staring at the sunset.

"The view is wonderful..."

"Ain't it?"

Branch looked at Creek, his eyes, were filled with excitement, and happiness.

"You look very good" Creek complimented.

"Thanks.."

That little compliment, lead to a comfortable conversation. It was on a variation of topics, from colours, to favourite foods.

Branch was enjoying himself.

Then, Creek did something daring, he leaned in.

Soarks went off, between their bodies, their kips melted together.

Branch then gained his morality back, and pulled away.

And awkward silence followed after.

"I guess that concludes our date.." Branch cut in.

"Yeah.." Creek replied.

Branch, who was blushing, went up, and practically sprinted to his pod.

***

Branch sat in his bed, thinking about the events of tonight.

The dates went..surprisingly well.

He closed his eyes, and had one more thought, before he went asleep.

Who was he gonna choose?


	7. "Day 2: Kissing.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter! Little treat at the end~..

Things were... _ **tense**_ , to say the least.

Branch had spent the whole morning pretty much avoiding Creek.

It stung Branch to the core.

He was just sat there, staring at the afternoon sun, relaxing.

"You, alright?" Someone asked.

Branch looked up, and saw Archer. "What do you want?"

He wondered why Archer out of all people was here.

Branch was in in a café, watching people outside. He expected Poppy, biggie, DJ Suki, hell even GD.

But Archer...they didn't talk much (mainly due to Archer being still pissed off about his idea about throwing him in a dungeon).

"Is there anything, you need?" Branch asked, hostile.

"No, Poppy just sent me to check up on you" He replied.

Of course it was Poppy. Nobody really cared enough about to check on him willingly. Poppy usually sent them, and even then, they were a little hesitant talking to him.

"And I also wanted to know what was up with you" Archer spoke. "You look freaking depressed. I mean seriously, look in the mirror.."

Branch moved up and gestured for Archer to sit down.

"Why would you check one mw willingly?" He questioned, ears flattening slightly. "The others usually don't do that.."

As Archer sat down next to him, he folded his arms. "Unlike them, I'm more willing to trust you. But if you think about Branch, and I'm sorry to say it, you were hostile and pushed everyone away when you were grey. That's probably why they're hesitant around you.."

"Hmmm.." Branch trailed off.

He had never thought about it that way, he was so used to seeing his own side of the story, that he never thought of how the others felt. It was a great point though, Branch was hostile to those who was near him.

"Now, for the real reason for why I'm here.." Archer started.

Branch looked at him, confused. "Why are you here, then?.."

"Your being a jackass, _mate.._ " Archer purposefully used that word.

"What do you mean, I'm being an ass?!"

"Your being so fucking selfish, that you aren't thinking about how Creek is feeling!"

"HEY! IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO ARGUE, DON'T DO IT HERE!" The manager yelled.

"Sorry!" Archer apologised. "Let's go, Branch"

Branch nodded, and got up.

***

As they walked together, Branch couldn't help asking.

"What do you mean, I'm being a jackass?" 

Archer was shaking with anger, he knew that he should be kind of nicer to Branch, but he couldn't help himself anymore.

'Is he that oblivious?!..' He thought, angry.

Time to bring out the big guns.

_Kaboom, are you there?.._

_**What do you want, Archer?!..** _

_I need a favor.._

Hunter was Archer's other personality. He had dissociative identity disorder (formally known as multiple personality disorder). He came after the tragedy of Archer's family. He needed someone who he could lean on, someone who could take the feelings of grief. And thus, Kaboom was born.

One problem though, they had a love/hate relationship (as brothers). Kaboom usually asked permission when he took over, so he was at least polite.

He remembered one time.

°FLASHBACK°

_Archer snuck around Biggie, and had taken Mr.Dinkles._

_It was incredibly thrilling stealing something, but it was for the trolls' own good as well if they if they didn't want Bash to hurt them._

_**Can I take control?..** Kaboom asked. **I'm itching to get out..**_

_'Sure..' Archer replied. 'But in a minute, I want to see what's going to happen_ _..'_

**_Fine.._ **

_'Thanks for understanding..'_

_That's what he liked about Kaboom, he was polite. He waited, until he got control. The point was that he wasn't impatient._

_"Here Bash!" Archer handed Bash the worm 'enthusiastically'. "Take a tip from the guy who's been living here for months~" He chimed. "All you need to control them is that~"_

_Bash looked at him. "Really?"_

_"You really we care about some worm?" Poppy questioned, fiddling nervously._

_Archer pitied her, she was a bad liar._

_Bash just snapped his fingers. The mammoth they travelled on came over, and opened his mouth to eat the worm._

_"Wait!" Poppy yelled. "Bluff called, he's family!"_

_Bash sntached the worm out of the way of the elephant's mouth._

_"Well, look" He boasted, putting his arm over Archer's face, and bringing him closer to him. "Good call on good call on the worm, looks like Kaploweey had a good idea"_

_Archer hated that nick name, it was annoying!_

**_Now?.._ **

_'Now..'_

_Archer could feel Kaboom take control, and hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid._

_Kaboom took control of the body, and Archer ended up in their mind._

_He really hated that nickname._

_"Wow! Bash just gave you give you a back-handed compliment, Kaploweey! " Pow put in._

_Kaboom was shaking in rage._

_"Archer, are you alright?" Poppy asked, concerned._

_He started laughing._

_" **Silly little troll, I'm not Archer..** " He turned his back to them, facing their 'brother'._

_'Oh, shit..'_

**_Yeah Archer, oh shit.._ **

_" **I'm just gonna say this one time, Bash** " He told him calmly, scaring the hell out of everyone. " **My name is Kaboom, KABOOM! Understood?** "_

_Bash nodded fearfully._

_Everyone else was either confused or scared._

_" **Good!** " He cheerily chucked. " **Now, let's get on with this!** "_

_He watched as Bash got things back to normal._

_'You are mean, you know?..'_

_**Trust me Archer, I know~..** _

°FLASHBACK END°

He laughed at that memory.

**_Archer?!.._ **

_What? Oh, sorry Kaboom. What did you say?.._

**_I said, what about our deal? This doesn't seem like a necessary scenario.._ **

Oh yeah, their deal: Kaboom would let Archer stay in control, as long as he didn't talk to him much, or he only came out when it was neccessary.

_I want Branch to meet you, and I want you to show him how he is being selfish.._

**_So, let me clarify. I not only get to meet Branch, I also get to be rude and blunt?.._ **

_Yeah.._

**_I'm in.._ **

_Great!.._

Archer quickly switched places with Kaboom, so he was in control.

Kaboom came out, pissed off.

' **The things he makes me do..** ' He thought.

_I do make you do things, don't I?~.._

**_Shut up, just...shut up.._ **

He heard Archer chuckle in their head, bastard.

_You~.._

Kaboom decided to just tune him out.

He looked at Branch. " **Yo, Motherfucker! Wait up!** "

_Really, swearing?.._

**_Shut up, your the one, who wanted me to do this.._ **

"Excuse me?" Branch asked, offended.

" **You heard me!** " Kaboom replied. " **Archer wanted me to talk to you..** "

It was then that Branch noticed the red eyes. "Who are you?"

" **1\. My name is Kaboom** "He started. " **2\. Archer has dissociative identity disorder, formally known as Multiple personaltiy disorder. 3. If you want to know what Archer's condition is, search it up. I can't be assed explaining it, and I'm sure the author can't as well..** "

"The author?" Branch asked.

" **I get bored** " Was all Kaboom replied. " **Now, Branchie boy, your being a jackass to Creek!** "

"How am I being one?"

" **Because, you've basically been ignoring him, and he's been crying for God knows how long!** "

"R-really?.."

" **Yeah. I might be another personality of Archer's, but I am aware of what goes on outside our mind..** "

He looked confused. "Where is Archer?"

" **He's basically in our mind** " Kaboom replied. " **If I or him take control of the body, one of us comes out here, and the other ends up in our head or mind..** "

"Why are so much more...blunt and violent?"

"I'm basically Archer's built up anger and depression, and we made a deal.."

"What deal?"

_Oh lord.._

" **Well, I don't like taking control that much, so we made a deal** " He folded his arms, and looked up. " **I wouldn't take control much, and I would let Archer out pretty much all the time, and I would only come out when it was necessary, and I wouldn't take to him much** " He looked at Branch directly. " **It was pretty much a win-win situation, since I don't like to socialise much** "

"Who else knows about you?" Branch asked.

" **Poppy and the snackpack..** "

"How come I wasn't told?!"

_Explanation.._

_**Yeah, yeah..** _

" **Because Archer thought that you would make fun of him, since you kind of tend to judge others..** " He glared at Branch. " **Of course, you have depression so that is kind of unfair Branch..** "

"How could you tell?.."

" **Archer's more observant than he lets on** " Kaboom's eyes shone with anger. " **Though, If you ever hurt Archer in anyway, Branch. I will come after you, do you understand?..** "

"Yes.." Branch wasn't sure if he was just afraid or intimidated by Kaboom.

" **Good, now, I am sure you see my point about Creek?** "

"That I've been ignoring uim, and it's hurting him?"

" **Ding, Ding! We have a winner!** " He sarcastically replied.

"Ouch.."

" **Whatever, Archer's having control again..** "

_**Switch, now!..** _

_Okay, okay.._

( **A/N: After this scene, I don't know if Kaboom will appear for the rest of the story. Comment down if you want him to~** 😄..)

Archer came out. "Sorry if Kaboom was that blunt.."

"It's alright, I needed to hear that.." Branch couldn't resist asking. "What's it like sharing a body with another person?"

"Umm.." Archer raised his head in thought. "It's basically like a waiting game. Me and Kaboom take turns who comes out. Or our mind does it for us, depending on the situation"

"Ok" Branch answered. "It's just weird, that's all.."

Archer chuckled. "Trust me, it's mire weird for me to.."

Branch sighdd. "Who do you think, I shoukd choose?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Branch. It isn't up to me. It's up to you..."

Branch then noticed how close Archer was to him, and blushed. His heart didn't speed like it did around Creek (or GD). Hs fslt something else...

Lust.

He looked into Archer's eyes, and he saw the same thing.

Then, Archer pulled him in.

Branch out his arms on Archer's neck, and Archer's around his waist.

Their lips connected, and Branch fekt good.

Fuck, this was good.

Archer pulled away momentarily. "Poppy has been **lusting** after you for a long time, and I started after I saw you, and when Poppy told me about you. Creek also loves you very much, since you were kids."

( **A/N: Note how I said _lusting_ instead of loving for Poppy and Archer. Creek loves his Branchie very much, and would never give up on him. But who knows, something could happen in the future for the four of them. Hint, _HINT_. Also, I'm pretty sure the breek fans woukd be mad, so yeah~👍**)

Branch looked at Archer innocently, he fekt the same, but his heart didn't belong to Archer. Still, it was nice to get a taste of something new.

Archer continued. "Understand, my heart belongs to Poppy. But she did give me permission to kiss you, as she did while we were together. I'm not mad, in fact, it's quite funny~..."

Branch released a breath he didn't know he was holding, thank God, that Archer wasn't mad. He was terrified at that thought, especially since he had met the terrifging Kaboom just a couple of minutes ago.

Archer puled away completely from him. "C'mon, just go with your heart. You'll know who to pick (between Creek and GD, just to make that clear)."

Branch nodded. "Thanks, Archer. Hope to see you again."

He chuckled. "You as well, Branch."

Branch watched him walk away.

Archer was right, who should he pick?

1\. There was GD. When Branch hung out with him, it made him feel at home. Like he was ih troll village. It was a good...no, great feeling. He hadn't felt like that in years.

2\. Then there was Creek. He betrayed the trolls, and Had tortured Branch since day one when he became grey. He was the troll who believed _spirituality_ and all that shit. Yet, he was the one who Branch had secret feelings for, proper feelings.

Crap, he was in a bit of a pickle. What was he supposed to do? He was break someone's heart either way. What had Archer said once?

_"Do what you fucking want, no matter anyone else's feelings. If you want want to be happy, then be it. Fuck the haters!..."_

They were very drunk at one of Poppy's parties, and he swore that she had put something in his drink becuase he rarely drunk on full alcohol.

He shrugged it off though, the party had been good.

But fortunately and unfortunately for him, Branch knew where he wanted to go.

***

_ Decision _

_ /dɪˈsɪʒ(ə)n/ _

_ Noun _

_ 1\. the ability or tendency to make decisions quickly; decisiveness. _

_2\. the act or process of deciding; determination, as of a question or doubt, by making a judgment_.

Branch had made his, and had arrived at the Pod.

 _ **Creek's**_ fucking pod.

 _Well.._ He thought. _This is either going to be a good night, or a awkward one..._

Either way, he knew the other would be gald that he didn't go to GD's. He knew that Creek hated the glittered haired troll.

And to be honest, some of the others did as well (though he was bot going to mention their names, he wanted the readers to guess).

He knocked on the door.

One knock, one knock, and then another one.

The door opened to reveal a tired purple troll, and his eyes looked tired, as if he'd just woke up. Although his eyes were awake once he saw who it was.

"Branch?" Creek stuttered. "What are you doing here? I thought you-"

"Shut up.." He put a finger on the other's lips. "Let me inside.."

Creek obeyed, and then they were in the living room.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he followed Branch's commands. He felt like he had to.

If he didn't, Creek shivered.

"S-so?" He was nervous, and stared at the troll who was sitting on his couch. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah.." Branch replied, and pulled the other down. "This..."

Creek was suddneky pulled onto the other's lips.

His eyes widened, but then they closed as he relaxed.

Their lips connected, separated, and connected again several times before the kiss became more passionate. When Creek's tongue slid out to touch Branch's lips, his brother opened his mouth to accept it.

They could never have guessed that the tongue was such an erogenous zone.

Then they pulled away. Their breaths were sharp, and a trail of saliva was between their lips.

_**They needed more.** _

Grabbing the back of Branch's neck, Creek pulled him into another kiss. The pair were panting heavily as their tongues wound together and Branch knew he couldn't conatin uis desire for long.

He out his trousers down, and revealed something very intimate to Creek.

" _Suck me..."_ His voice was a whisper. " ** _Now.._** "

No more was needed to be said, as Creek obeyed right away, placing his mouth on it.

He started sucking and bobbing his head down, making Brahch give a gasp of pleasure. No one had ever done that to him before.

He grabbed Creek's head, and made him go deeper. The other was glad he could control his gag reflexes.

Branch's legs were draped over the other's shoulders and laying along Creek's surprisingly smooth skin, thighs squeezing just tight enough against his head as to keep him in position.

Creek loved it, even if it left him with a sore jaw afterwards. He pulled his head back slightly to bob along Branch 's full length, letting his tongue drag along the underside of the sensitive member and cover it in saliva.

As the hours went back, Branch shouted in pleasure and climaxed double his load twice.

Creek could feel the other pull up his trousers. He couldn't that he wasn't disappointed, but he wait until the other was ready to go at it fully. It was his call to make, not his.

Branch turned around, a smile on his lips. "May I...sleep here tonight?"

Creek was a bit surprised, the other wanted to stay. He had no obections to this.

"Yes.." His tone was sly. "Yes...you may stay tonight~.."

He blushed at the other's exhausted, but still breathless chuckle.

Something told him that things were gojng to get interesting. For the good or better, he didn't know. But didn't want to dwell on thw future.

He wanted to dwell what was happening right here, right now.


	8. Should I discontinue this? (I don’t know)

Yeah, I'm thinking of doing the title. Should I though? I just feel like I want to.

**_But I don't want to at the same time?_** I want to continue it, but I don't know.

What do ya'll think? Should I? Or just not update until I get a new **_idea or requests?_**

**_ Please comment what you think. _ **

Love ya'll! See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> Update will be tomorrow! Comment or kudos if you liked this!  
> See ya'll!


End file.
